


Sorry I missed Christmas

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Reunion 3.0, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “What? What is it mum? You think it didn't cross my mind? You think that's not why I'm up half the night?”“You're not sleeping.” - stated Chas.“I'm fine.” - he lied.Or...It's been five years since Robert went to prison. Can New Year's Eve bring happiness to Aaron?ps.: it's a yes.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Sorry I missed Christmas

Everybody gathered around in the pub for New Year's Eve. It was tradition at this point. All the Dingles, and the whole village really. Aaron allowed himself a little smile as he looked at Seb, playing with Isaac in the corner booth. They made a deal, and Aaron said they can stay and celebrate with the family, and the promise of staying up way past his bedtime made Seb the happiest little boy. He only turned 7 last month.

“Alright, luv?” - asked Chas from behind the bar while she placed a pint in front of Aaron.

“Yeah, he's having a good time, right?” - he asked looking at his son because he needed some reassurance.

“Course he is, just look at him. You're a brilliant dad.” - she said with a soft smile, and Aaron knew she meant it. Ever since Rebecca died he was all Seb's had left. It wasn't even a question whether he should live with him. They talked about it with Robert. That was the turning point really. Robert couldn't ignore Aaron, not when they had to make decisions about Seb. And slowly they started talking again. Nothing definite, mostly about Seb, but it was a start. That was 3 years ago, and Aaron still wasn't sure if Robert wanted to divorce him or not. They kind of just put it on hold, because getting the Seb situation sorted was more important than anything, and after it was all settled it didn't come up again. Aaron didn't know if it was intentional on Robert's side, but he didn't wanna risk it by bringing up the subject. They were still married and for now, that was enough for him. - “You sure you don't want me to look after him tomorrow? Give you the day off...” - hinted Chas. Aaron zoned out and only caught the last bit of her sentence but that was enough to roll his eyes at her.

“Mum, don't.” - he sighed before he took a sip.

“All I'm saying is, you're allowed to enjoy yourself.”

“I am doing.” - he said standing up before he walked over to his son. He tried to keep up with their energy, but his mother winded him up way too much to think straight. It wasn't the first time she suggested that he should find someone. They had a massive row over it a year or so ago. Chas learnt not to stick her nose into her son's business... or at least she tried. From time to time the subject came up.

“Daddy.” - said Seb. Aaron shook his head, trying to get rid of the mess his brain forced on him.

“What is it?” - he smiled taking a sip from his pint.

“Can we go to ice skating? Isaac said Matty took him and it was awesome.” - said Seb, and Isaac just nodded beside him.

“Sure mate, we can go, but not tomorrow okay?” - he said knowing what Seb wanted immediately.

“Why?” - he pouted. He clearly wanted it right away.

“Because you're gonna be tired.” - he laughed, as he stroked his little cheek.

“No! I won't I promise!” - he said and Aaron had to chuckle before he ruffled his hair.

“Alright, tell you what. We can go home now, you go to bed, then tomorrow we can go ice skating... or... we stay here, wait until midnight, tomorrow we stay at home, chilling, then afterwards we go ice skating.”

“Can we play video games tomorrow?” - asked Seb already seeking the opportunity.

“We can, we can also have pancakes for breakfast.” - whispered Aaron. Seb's face lit up, the promise of sugar always did its magic. He was exactly like his Dad. Some days it was harder for Aaron to acknowledge that. Today was one of those days.

“Deal!” - he said as they shook hands.

“Aaron.” - he heard his mum approaching. - “Can I have a word?” - she asked.

“What now?” - he sighed as they stepped a few metres away.

“I didn't want to...”

“What? Meddling?” - snapped Aaron.

“It's just... I don't know what's up with you and him.” - she said. She barely mentioned Robert, avoided the name if she could.

“That makes two of us.”

“He still hasn't contacted?”

“Not since before Christmas.” - he said sadly. Robert called him a week before Christmas, but he didn't sense anything, not from his tone, not from the way he spoke. He promised to call him again, then he didn't. Almost two weeks without any knowledge of what might have happened. He called the prison of course he did, but they said he won't be able to speak to anyone without permission. Apparently, Robert didn't give him one. So now he just waited. Of course, there was a reason that occurred to him. Robert's been there for 5 years. What if he wanted a divorce? He could do it without his consent now. Aaron hated the bare thought.

“You haven't received anything recently? A letter maybe?” - asked Chas.

“Divorce letters you mean?” - he said angrily.

“Calm down luv.” - said Chas grabbing his arm – “You don't wanna upset Seb, right?”

“No, but you can upset me, ey?” - he asked before he stormed into the back. Chas followed him.

“Oi!” - she said raising her voice for Aaron to hear her over the music that was playing in the pub.

“What? What is it mum? You think it didn't cross my mind? You think that's not why I'm up half the night?”

“You're not sleeping.” - stated Chas.

“I'm fine.” - he lied.

“You're exhausted. Why don't you let me take care of Seb tomorrow, you could try to sleep.”

“I just... I need some air.” - he mumbled before he left her and went to the backdoor.

As soon as he stepped inside and took a step he collided with someone. He didn't know who it was he wasn't paying attention.

“Watch where you're going.” - he scoffed before he looked at the man.

“Nice way of talking to your husband.” - smiled Robert. Aaron thought for a second that he was dreaming.

“Wha.... how? Is that really...?”

“Come here.” - smiled Robert as he pulled him in for a hug. - “It's really me, I promise, and no I didn't break out, they let me out. It's not a wind-up, and you're not hallucinating, I promise.” - he said as they pulled back to look at each other again.

“But...”

“Later, yeah?” - asked Robert and Aaron couldn't hold back anymore. He pressed their lips together, tasting Robert for the first time in 5 years. It was a satisfaction he thought had already died inside him. But holding Robert, feeling his skin under his fingertips? It was real. - “Sorry I missed Christmas.” - smiled Robert when they broke apart.

“You're an idiot.” - laughed Aaron with tears in his eyes. - “No contact, no calls or letters... I thought...”

“I wanted it to be a surprise!”

“I thought you wanted to divorce me!” - shouted Aaron. They were still standing in the middle of a street, with nobody around.

“I'm sorry, I would never, ever do that.”

“How?”

“Clive worked his magic. He was on the case ever since I went inside.”

“I can't believe you're here.” - said Aaron pulling him close again. He just needed to feel him, now that he stood right there before him, he never wanted to let him go.

“I wanted to get here before midnight.” - he grinned.

“Come on.” - said Aaron as he licked his lips before he started to pull him in the direction of the Mill.

“What... what about Seb? I wanna say hi.”

“You can, tomorrow.”

“But Aaron.” - he laughed – “It's New Year's Eve!” - Aaron didn't answer just stopped right there, turned to face him, and kissed him again. All Robert could do was hold onto him tight. It was a kiss that left him wanting more. - “Alright.” - he said with a groggy voice. - “I get it.”

As they walked back to the Mill Aaron pulled out his phone, texting his mum before he switched it off, just to be sure.

_Watch Seb for me please, everything's fine, he got a late Christmas present and I need to sort it. I bring him home tomorrow, just make sure he has a good night. Happy New Year mum._

And it was indeed a Happy New Year. Finally, it really was.

**Author's Note:**

> this felt good to write. 
> 
> I hope you guys like this. If you have prompts, send them in my way. 
> 
> tumblr: susieskinner93  
> twitter:@tardisgirl93


End file.
